Two Steps From Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Something was out there, reaching out to Amanda... she wasn't sure what and why but it unnerved her. Will she unearth what she doesn't remember? (Set in late 2017, crossover with Lucha Underground)


_**A/N: Yukie, Sumire, Chihiro, Hiroki, Yukie Sr, Hiro, Tohru and Minako (Hiro, Tohru, Yukie Sr and Minako will appear flashbacks only) are GirlGoneGamer's characters. Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**_

_"I know what I saw and I know what I felt, that thing Mike had with him tonight is pure evil!" Amanda replied, Yukie trying not to laugh._

_"Mandy, I think you're a little too worked up over this. It's a harmless gauntlet, not an evil thing." Yukie responded._

_"Did you watch when Brian Cage had lightning in his eyes, was strangling Dario and was beating up his co-workers just like Mike did to me?! That thing is pure evil from what Rey, Johnny Mundo and Katherine told me!" Amanda replied, Yukie rolling her eyes. "Yukie, if Mike isn't separated from that thing, it'll overtake him! It could even put Maryse and their unborn baby in danger! You lost a child, Yukie, you want that happening to them?!" She responded, Yukie slapping her across the face and Amanda returning fire with one of her own slaps before Finn reached the two and pulled Amanda back._

_"Yukie, what the hell did you slap her for?!" Finn asked angrily._

_"Cause she's talking about strange things. There is no such thing as whatever she said. If that was real, hell, I rather have that thing possess me instead." Yukie explained with her arms crossed._

_"We saw it ourselves, we saw how it's controlled people! Kat and Rey can verify it, call them and ask them!" Finn responded, lightly examining Amanda's face._

_"Like I said, I rather have that thing possessing me, so I can believe it. All that bad dreams, fairy tale jazz is over, and I don't believe in that anymore. And she's fine, she's lucky I didn't scratch her." Yukie explained._

_Yukie stormed off and Finn and Amanda held each other as they left._

_Amanda was sore from head to toe as Finn helped her undress and into the hot bath, Finn taking a washcloth and wetting Amanda's hair with it… she let out a painful cry as Finn rested his hand on her bruised sternum, Finn lightly brushing her tears away and kissing her on her forehead._

_"I know, it hurts, Love. Just relax." Finn responded._

_Amanda closed her eyes and Finn continued to soothe her, knowing that she was upset with Mike._

_"I tried pulling it off of him…" Amanda replied quietly after opening her eyes._

_"I know, but it's okay, Love. I'm here, and I'm staying with you, no matter what. Even if he tries to come back." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded and felt better with her boyfriend helping her… and she lightly tugged at his right hand._

_"Thought you'd think like that…" Finn responded before he stripped his shoes, socks and clothes off and climbed into the bathtub… his arms wrapped around her once she was settled against him, Finn continuing to comfort her._

_The hotel door itself opened and they heard footsteps… but upon seeing the dimmed lighting in the restroom, Seth had decided to let them be._

_"I'll just… go." Seth replied before he left, Amanda resting her head on Finn's right shoulder._

_"We're not the only ones rattled…" Finn responded._

_"And we're all unwinding in different ways…" Amanda replied._

_"Yeah, that's true, Love." Finn repiled, as he pulled her close._

_The two kissed, continuing to enjoy their time together._

_After they were dried off and in pajamas, Finn tucked Amanda into the bed before climbing in and the two kissed before falling asleep._

_Neither knew how Mike had gotten the gauntlet… but they knew it was best to stay away from Mike._

_And although Bray hadn't been under the gauntlet's influence, they felt the need to stay away from him too… _

Amanda opened her eyes, her head resting on Finn's right shoulder as they held each other.

Both were tangled up in the bed sheets as it had been a long two days, starting with Mike and the Miztourage attacking Roman.

Amanda had ran out there to rescue him and had ran off Bo and Curtis, Mike taking a cheap shot at her by punching her in her back before he ran off.

_'There's something that's telling me that upper management will let his actions go, even though he was only supposed to pull my hair and then run when I grabbed the kendo stick. And something's telling me that Mike wasn't himself on Monday night.' _Amanda thought.

The chaos continued on SmackDown, where Kevin had accidentally injured Sami's back during a segment… and when Amanda had restrained an incensed Yukie, the raven and silver ombre haired woman had gone off and thrown Amanda over the commentators desk.

Amanda had been okay thankfully, just startled by it… but it left her wondering just what in the hell was going on and causing her friends to go off at her.

But Finn kissing her neck snapped her out of her thoughts and made her smile as she turned to him before they kissed, their bodies pressed closer to each other.

"Hang on a second, Love…" Finn whispered, gently pulling away to take off the used Durex condom and put on a new one before he was on top of Amanda and lightly biting her neck and left collarbone.

Moving her legs apart and allowing his hardened manhood into her, Amanda ran her nails down Finn's back as they moved together in rhythm and lost awareness of everything around them.

He could feel manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and dug her nails down into his shoulders, which made him spank her and growl_ "That's my naughty girl!"_ in her left ear.

Both screamed out as they finished together and were out of breath as Finn positioned them to where they were on their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around Amanda as she rested her head on his right shoulder before they kissed.

Their eyes closed again… and Amanda let her nightmare and worries melt away.

But she had a feeling they wouldn't be gone long.


End file.
